Unwanted Power
by CassandraB123
Summary: Percy Jackson had a secret. The only problem was that he didn't know how big the secret was. Even if Percy wasn't absolutely sure of what the extent of his power was, he had suspicions. One-shot about what others think about Percy's power. WARNING: character death and blood at the end- rated T just in case.
1. Unwanted Power

Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction, so I thought I would make it a Percy Jackson one! This is a one-shot of what Percy's friends really think about Percy's power. Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews or comments! By the way, if you don't enjoy gory things or blood, the end of this story may not be for you. Please, read at your own risk!

Percy Jackson had a secret.

The only problem was that he didn't know how big the secret was.

Even if Percy wasn't absolutely sure of what the extent of his power was, he had suspicions.

Percy Jackson was no idiot, and it was obvious that he wasn't like the others.

At age 6, Sally Jackson could tell that her son was extraordinary. Obviously because of the whole demigod son of Poseidon thing, Percy was very powerful. He had total control over anything water-related, and he could communicate with all types of sea animals. When Sally was arriving home from work one day, she found Percy underneath the water in the bath tub, just relaxing. Little 6-year old Percy looked up at his mom with those big, sea-green eyes that she so much adored, and squealed. Sally was astonished. How could her son do these incredible things? Sally lied awake at night just pondering this question and her son's abilities. What if he isn't like the other demigods? What if Percy has too much power? But she realized that she sounded paranoid. How could cute little Percy hurt anyone or abuse his power? Sally let her doubts go, but the suspicion was still buried under the surface.

At age 15, Chiron saw great potential in Percy Jackson. Although he was a bit stubborn sometimes, like breaking camp rules to go on a quest to save Annabeth, his best friend, he wore his heart on his sleeve. His loyalty had to be earned, but once it was, it was unwavering. Chiron worried for his pupil because of the very likely chances of him getting his heart broken. Percy was the glue that held everyone together, so who would pick Percy up if he fell? At times like these, however, Chiron didn't worry at all for Percy's protection. He was watching an intense sword fight between Percy and Clarisse, a daughter of Ares. They were continuously parrying and slashing and blocking, like a whirlwind of deadly storms colliding with one another. But anyone who was watching could tell that Percy was only half-trying. Clarisse was putting all of her effort into this fight, but while she would swing her sword as hard as she could, Percy would lazily bat it away, as one would ward off an annoying insect. Finally, he ended the fight with a quick counter and a blow to Clarisse's helmet-clad head, knocking her out instantly. He knew he shouldn't panic, but Chiron couldn't help but think. If Clarisse is one of my best sword fighters, how can Percy take her down so easily, as if he can do it in his sleep? How much power does Percy really have? What would he do with it? Chiron couldn't shake these feelings of distress, but he went to bed, trying to see if sleeping could calm these terrible thoughts.

At age 18, Percy was powerful. The rest of the Seven were even a little scared of him. Jason would never admit it, but the son of the sea God frightened him sometimes. At a war meeting one afternoon on the Argo II, the Seven were debating how to take on the Giants and the opposing demigods. Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Jason were opting to spare the demigods and at least kill all of their enemies quickly and without delay. However, Percy surprised everyone with his vehement objection. His eyes were stormy and swirling with power, and he suggested that the Giants be killed as slowly as possible, so that they could feel pain and torture before they died. Everyone was shocked, How could Percy be so ruthless?

Piper was scared of Percy, but it wasn't because of his commanding voice and presence. Piper was scared of the way Percy held himself, as if he knew he wouldn't lose, but he would be okay with it because he has nothing to lose. How can Percy be sure of victory? What power does he have that he won't tell us about?

Leo understood Percy's decisions most of the time, but he was still intimidated. Whenever Percy walked into a room, it was like he could draw everyone's gaze on him without even batting an eyelid. If was like he was aware of his own aura and power. How does he ever lose, then?

Hazel loved Percy like a brother, but at times she was still wary. Like when the Seven were battling a herd of monsters on the deck of the Argo II. While fighting, Hazel glanced around at all of her friends. She wasn't surprised to see all of them holding their own just fine. But she was surprised to watch Percy fight. He fought like he was pissed off at everything under the sun, and then some. While the Seven were killing the monsters quickly, Percy seemed to be taking his time. Before decapitating three monsters, he cut off all of their hands, or claw things, like he wanted them to be in as much pain as possible. But the worst part was his expression. While battling, Percy's expression never wavered from a huge grin plastered across his face, like killing things excited him. Hazel shuddered, but she knew she wouldn't forget that image for as long as she lived.

Frank thought of Percy as his best friend, but he respected/feared him. When they weren't having fun, Percy's emotions could change at the drop of a hat. But his temper was the worst. It was like a strikingly hot sand storm ripping through the desert, tearing up the sand and everything in its path. When something ticked Percy off, and when he thought no one was looking, he would find the closest thing and crush it in his palm. Whether it be a salt shaker or a freaking 3 ft long piece of wood, Percy could crush it up like it was nothing. Frank wondered where Percy got all of that strength, and what exactly would happen when Percy's anger boiled over and there were no more small things left to crush.

Annabeth didn't want to be afraid of her boyfriend, but really, she couldn't help it. Watching him sword fight was enough incentive never to get on his bad side. He could run like the wind and jump more than half of her height. But he was also smart. I know, I know. Percy being smart? But it's true. Percy can plan a flawless battle strategy in 20 minutes, and he can execute it accordingly. Sometimes, Annabeth can't help but worry if in the future, Percy fights for the other side. I don't think that our side would win

.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He could see the way the others looked at him, hell, how everyone looked at him, like he had some sort of bomb in his hands that was seconds away from going off. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm the problem. Percy didn't see what he had done to make everyone afraid of him, but he knew that he couldn't reverse it. No matter how much good he did, no one would stop seeing the blood on his hands and the power in his eyes. But I don't want power! Why can't they see that?! He suddenly wanted to do everything he could to limit his power, just so that everyone would back off and stop treating him like a ticking time bomb. Percy stopped going to meals, only eating when he felt like he needed to or he would die. He started wearing tighter clothing, changing to baggy jeans and hoodies to hide his skeletal frame. Percy fell into a depression in which nothing ever made him happy anymore.

One day Percy's friends confronted him. They barged into Percy's room one morning to see what was going on with him. What they found was the image that would be stuck in their minds forever. Fear of his power from everyone around him caused Percy to self district. He was found with a knife in his hand and cuts on his wrists and neck. There was blood everywhere. The Seven and Chiron were horrified that they let Percy go this far, and they hadn't even noticed. But still. Still were they frightened of him until the very end.

If only they had realized that Percy had never wanted the power, that he never had.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! I'm flattered with the reviews I have received. I didn't expect a lot of people to enjoy this story, so thanks for reading! I just want to make it clear that I will not be posting a second chapter, hence the **one-shot**. I just had this idea for a quick short story, so I'm sorry to disappoint any of you if you were hoping for a second chapter or more than that. Please leave comments and reviews! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
